Talk:Abraham Lincoln (New Earth)
Earth-S Earth-S was one of the five pre-Crisis universes that were merged together to make New Earth. So I don't think we need a Abraham Lincoln (Earth-S) page, just like we don't have a Abraham Lincoln (Earth-One) or Abraham Lincoln (Earth-Two) page. Shadzane �� (talk) 02:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :When it comes to real people (and deities), my policy has been to view the DC earths - Two, One and New - as one, and different company earths (S, Four, Q/X) separate. I'm not sure what others think of that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:30, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm cool with that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to bring this up again after so long, but I think I let it go too easy last time. It's right there in Crisis on Infinite Earth that New Earth was made by combining Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-S and Earth-X, so I don't think your policy makes sense. I get that you can't help but think of the Fawcett characters as being fundamentally different because they came from a different publisher, but I think DC wants you forget that -- that's why they included Earth-S in the mash-up. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:59, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, with Earths One and Two almost all of the back story and published material translated into New Earth. The weight and circumstances of the stories involving real people stuck. But Earths Four, S, and X didn't. The history of Earth-X, such as it is, was negated. And even the Earth-Quality aspect didn't mesh given how those stories were treated. The bulk of Earth-S history winked out when the Marvels were removed from the 1940s, so any appearances of real people within those contexts left. And Earth-Four is similar since the characters were relocated from the 1960s without the stories following. :::Only glaring hiccup I see is the POTUS from the 1960s through the 1980s, but that is also a function of the "sliding 10 years" that is normally associated with comics history. For example, IIRC the JFK of Earth-One had interacted with both Superman and Superboy in stories published years apart but set as the "present" for the character. And by 1986 with a Superman just one side or the other of 30, both stories no longer fit continuity. :::- Byfield (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::POTUS is the glaring hiccup that never subsides, and not just the actual current/historical presidents either, but the in-universe fictional ones. They accumulated pretty quickly, in the 1990s and 2000s. Courtney Whitmore was 15 years old, before and during the whole Lex Luthor administration, and the Sandoval administration, and the even-less-memorable next guy's admin, AND into the Obama admin, right up until Flashpoint. Pretty sure she was still 15 during Flashpoint too. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 22:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think we are thinking about this wrong. When it comes to real people, legendary people, characters from classic fiction, etc, that have popped up in more than one of the five man pre-Crisis Earths, I see no harm in combining them. So let's say (as an example) Alexander Hamilton appeared on Earth-One in a Superman time travel story, on Earth-Two in a Tomahawk story, on Earth-S in a Kid Eternity story (as a spirit) and on New Earth in several issues of Booster Gold -- and he is getting a page because the Booster Gold appearances were significant. The argument is being made that he should get a New Earth page (that includes Earth-One and Earth-Two) and an Earth-S page which is separate because Kid Eternity was rebooted at Crisis so we know the Earth-S appearance doesn't count. But Superman was rebooted at Crisis too, so we know it doesn't count also. And the Tomahawk story was one of the ones with dinosaurs, so it is being quietly ignored post-Crisis. So they are just as irrelevant to the Hamilton who appeared in Booster Gold as the Kid Eternity story is. So why not let Earth-S in? -- Shadzane �� (talk) 18:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::The way I understand the current thinking, within your example, the Earth-One Alexander Hamilton may actually wind up with a separate page - if there aren't any characters that only have a New Earth page. :::::The said, it could work either way, up to a point. :::::People that have only appeared in on reality would wind up with standard "Character" pages, written in an in-universe format. People used only in minor ways - that is, not needing long in-story history sections and/or convoluted/conflicting Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses section(s) - would wind up in a list type page. This would be problematic with the standard infobox, especially if some reality specific items would be listed there. And then you have people who have had major involvement in the fictional stories that could only be handled in separate pages. That becomes a lot of work for little gain. Especially when you remember we are not cover the real history of these people. In each case we point users to the Wikipedia articles. We're covering what has been fabricated to integrate the person into the comics. :::::- Byfield (talk) 19:39, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"So let's say (as an example) Alexander Hamilton appeared on Earth-One in a Superman time travel story, on Earth-Two in a Tomahawk story, on Earth-S in a Kid Eternity story (as a spirit) and on New Earth in several issues of Booster Gold -- and he is getting a page because the Booster Gold appearances were significant. " ::::::An efficient way to include all that info, on a single page might look like this. That's the approach taken with Mars (Planet) and other planets. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:03, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I like that. I suggest that this should be how we treat all characters where multiple versions from the last five pre-Crisis universes were combined into one version on New Earth. Mostly, those are characters from outside of DC (real people, public domain fictional characters, legendary characters, etc), but we could even do it with some minor Batman villains. As Byfield says, it leaves open the question "What goes in the infobox", so I propose we only put information common to all versions in the infobox. Shadzane �� (talk) 01:16, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I still say Quality, Four and S should have different pages. Earth-Two and One were treated much the same for many characters (Batman villains, Newsboy Legion), though some US presidents (FDR) weren't. And for many characters, the same went for New Earth. Earths S, Four and Quality don't have that, they were both completely reset. I think for now, there's no need to remove them from disambigs just yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:39, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I think this discussion needs more opinions. I think it's better to move it to the forums, so we can highlight it. --12:44, February 17, 2016 (UTC)